l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Venom
The Order of Venom was a sect of sohei, warrior monks, that belonged to the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Eventually the order was expelled and dismantled by the Brotherhood and joined the Spider Clan. Tradition Its focus was on martial teachings, to a degree that exceeded any other sect within the Brotherhood - even the followers of Osano-Wo. The their members, the fighting eventually became more important than the teachings of Shinsei and they wandered the Empire looking for opportunities to use their martial arts, finding trouble where little trouble existed. They refused to resolve any dispute without violence. The Great Clans, p. 268 Dismantled by the Brotherhood of Shinsei Already considered following a False Path by their Brotherhood brethren, the belligerent Order of Venom was dismantled when a group of its monks defended a village against bandits and afterwards executed the village's headman and others for not properly defending their village. This led to the official dismantling of the sect, but few sohei choose to join other sects and rather kept following their leader, Tansen. Joining the Spider Clan Tansen met with Daigotsu and made the Dark Lord realise that the Order of Venom wasn't a threat to the plans of the Spider Clan, who had been conducting similar activities, but rather an asset to be used. The order quickly joined the Spider Clan and continues to train to be the best warriors possible. While they didn't embrace the taint, they now walked the path of Shourido. Destroyer War Defeating the Great Wyrm In 1172 the Order of Venom aided the Amoro's Legion against the raids of the Son of Fire riding his Great Wyrm during the Destroyer War. The State of the Empire 7 After the Wyrm fled wounded by the Daidoji Iron Warriors, the Crab leader, Hida Sozen, gave them five minutes to escape. The madman Udo had tried to cook Hida Kaoru when she was investigating the true nature of the monks. The Spider left the place and their pursuers did not find them. The State of the Empire 8 Chasing betrayers to the Empire The sohei and the Iron Warriors worked together to destroy a force of Rokugani, some of them ronin, some deserters, and some peasants carrying extensive maps of the entire central region of the Empire who had breached the Great Wall to enter the Shadowlands. The State of the Empire 10 Centuriae A centuriae detachment attempted to flank the southern Rokugani front. They were turned back by Hida Sozen and the Amoro's Legion, working together with the Order of Venom. The monks sought the jackal Master Saleh whom it was believed disappeared during the battle along with an undisclosed number of Destroyers who were seemingly spirited away without conflict. State of the Empire, Week 11 Great Clan proclamation After the recognition of the Spider Clan as a Great Clan in 1173, the Spider Clan's monks remained in Rokugan and served as public face of the Spider. Some members of the Order of Venom went to the Colonies in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms, though, founding the Venom's Strike Dojo in the Second City. Second City - The City, p. 77 Known Members * Katahide * Momiji * Suikotsu * Tansen (Leader) * Yamazaki (1198) External Links * Order of Venom (Death at Koten) Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Spider Clan Schools